


绿岛地带

by animas



Category: nctdream - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 02:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animas/pseuds/animas





	绿岛地带

棕绿色的窗帘半开着，阳光透过玻璃窗折射进来，光束里有奔腾的尘埃，呈螺旋状逐渐落下来，搁浅在屋内人雪白的脚踝上。  
这双脚是极其漂亮的，也是极犹疑着的。足尖踮起，足跟迟迟不肯下落，大拇指抵住地板被磨得通红充血。视线再往上移一些，是对雪白诱人的大腿，以暧昧的角度张开着，大腿根被白衬衫遮住，隐隐看得见腿间的粉嫩性器。

“jeno，我害怕。"摇椅微微晃动着幅度，始终给人一种要坠入深渊的错觉。  
“不要怕，我抱着你呢，慢慢往下坐。"李帝努看他这副战战兢兢的样子觉得可爱，手下轻触着他腰上的软肉，手指划过的地方泛起一圈鸡皮疙瘩，黄仁俊觉得又酥又麻，腰不受控制地往下塌了几分，顿时感受到抵在穴口的硬物。  
李帝努脚下用了些力道，稍稍坐起身，想要亲亲黄仁俊的耳垂。这一动可是要了命，始料未及的动作使得摇椅整个向后沉，黄仁俊因为害怕不由得抓紧了李帝努的大腿，靠进了身后人的怀里。在穴口磨蹭的那根硬物也随之鲁莽地撞了进去。  
黄仁俊直接被刺激得尖叫出声，通红的眼角此时被这一撞撞出生理泪水，哼哼唧唧就要挣脱李帝努的怀抱。  
“疼……放开我……。"  
李帝努怎么可能放人，突然被紧致内壁包围的温暖触感令他仰头喘了口粗气，扣住黄仁俊乱动的腰就缓缓向上顶弄起来。  
黄仁俊弯起背脊的动作被撞碎，整个人融进了李帝努的胸膛里。轻缓的频率让他感受到体内性器在缓缓抽动，撑开肠壁磨过甬道的每一处，又碾过那个令人倍感舒爽的点，黄仁俊仰起头呻吟起来。头无力地靠在李帝努的颈肩处，煽情地吐着热气。  
“啊……这里……。"  
“顶到了，是不是？"李帝努埋在他耳边喘着粗气问，下身又向上顶撞重复碾压过那点。  
“嗯额…………。"黄仁俊伸手揽住李帝努的脸，想获取一个甜蜜的吻。李帝努坏心眼地躲开，看到黄仁俊皱起眉头，被撞出来的那颗泪珠挂在他的下巴上，看起来可怜又可爱。  
“怎么这么爱哭，嗯？"舌头卷过那滴水珠，将它送进怀里人的嘴里。两人吻得难分难舍，身下随着摇椅的晃动而依旧紧密结合着。

“吱呀……"摇椅又狠狠向后沉了一沉，抓在李帝努胸口的手紧了紧，贴在他嘴上的唇立即瘪了下去分开些距离，扯出些亮晶晶的津液，黄仁俊却毫不在意，连同身下都想要撤开。  
“不要在这里，我要掉下去了。"明明在干一些让人舒服的事情，为什么他一直在担惊受怕。  
“仁俊尼不想做了？"李帝努轻轻捏了捏黄仁俊的脸，拔出自己的物什将怀里的人翻转过来。黄仁俊像是只猫咪一样被他抱在怀里。  
“就是不要在这里。"黄仁俊把头埋在李帝努的肩窝里。“去床上吧。"李帝努蹭着他的脸轻笑。“得要让仁俊舒服啊。"  
一只手紧搂着小猫咪，让他多一些安全感，一只手往猫咪的身下探，直到握住那根粉嫩性器。  
黄仁俊不可抑制地嘤咛出声，呼出来的热气在李帝努的肩颈处盘旋，带起更高的体温。  
黄仁俊射出来后无力地趴在李帝努的胸口喘气，他正想催着让人去床上时旁边的电话响了。李帝努的手还被他压着。  
“不准接。"黄仁俊仰起头看他，眼里闪着细碎的光。李帝努心情突然愉悦起来，眼睛弯成两道月，将手抽出来在黄仁俊的身上擦了擦。  
“没关系的，仁俊。"他拿起了电话，黄仁俊眼里的光悄悄黯淡了下去。他听到那边的人急匆匆地问李帝努在哪里，今天是开会的日子。  
“在家撸猫呢，抱着我的手不让走。"李帝努说，看着黄仁俊置气的脸轻叹可一口气。“取消吧。"  
“你怎么不去了？"黄仁俊垂着眼睛不看他。  
“仁俊尼不要我了？"  
“嗯。"  
“说谎。"

黄仁俊被放倒在床上的时候眼里氤氲着一团雾气，睫毛被熏得湿软。看得李帝努的心脏软烂得一塌糊涂。  
他天生的克星。  
往黄仁俊腰下垫了个枕头。  
“仁俊怎么能不要我？"昂样的性器抵在湿软的穴口。“嗯？"趁着音节刚落下的瞬间狠狠贯穿。黄仁俊闷声仰起头，膨软的头发被压进枕头里。  
“是你……啊……"腿被推上去压成m型，大开的下身被狠狠进攻，眼尾挂着的泪珠流到耳垂，说出的话语破碎不堪。  
“别哭了。”吻去泪痕的动作温柔，在雪白颈项上流连的舌尖温柔，身下的动作却是一下比一下凶狠，顶得黄仁俊只能搂住他的脖颈寻求一些安定感。  
肠液渐渐起到了润滑的效果，蛮狠的抽插更加尽兴。黄仁俊迎合着这律动，发出又甜又腻的呻吟。惹得李帝努更用力干他，可全根狠狠没入都解不了这份燃烧起来的情欲之火。下身保持着大力的操弄去寻找黄仁俊的嘴唇，动作太过急促险些撞上鼻子。  
是绵长的深吻，口腔里的每一个角落都被侵犯，无论怎么纠缠都太过空虚，最后只剩舌尖相抵纠缠，湿哒哒的水声和拍打声在这间房子里响起。黄仁俊感觉一些液体顺着腿根滑到臀尖，不用看也知道此时后穴是怎样一副淫靡的景象，粉肉吸附着柱身，每次都带出些白液来。肉贴肉之间还带着些黏连感，像是不愿和对方分开。

他不自觉缠住李帝努腰的双腿夹得更紧。  
"你……是不是最爱我？还会不会趁我睡着的时候溜走？"一双眸子看着李帝努。他喜欢黄仁俊的眼睛，总是亮亮的，做爱时又显得艳情无比，里面装的是要人命的勾子，看一眼就要魂飞魄散。  
抬起黄仁俊的腰贴得更紧，一下一下大力撞击着。黄仁俊搂着他的背被撞出哭腔。  
“混蛋……你回答我……"  
想要回答的声音被粗重的喘息压过，黄仁俊知道他要射了，收缩夹紧了埋在体内的肉棒。李帝努闷哼出声，按着黄仁俊顶弄了一会儿尽数交代在黄仁俊的身体里。  
浪潮冲刷着黄仁俊的身体，他爽到手脚都蜷缩。瞳孔扩张连眨眼的频率都被放缓，眼睫一下下闭合着，是一只纯黑蝴蝶展翅。  
他还能感受到李帝努还在他体内，转头看的时候李帝努也在看他。黑色的瞳孔里全是他，妩媚的，半张着嘴的。  
他听到李帝努说。  
"我爱你，最爱你，这辈子也只有你。"  
黄仁俊抬手捂着眼睛笑了。

窗帘上有阳光的波纹晃荡，远处又响起的电话无人接听。


End file.
